callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Der Riese
Der Riese (German for "The Giant"), also known as 'Zombie Factory'Another name Der Riese was referred to as in the official description., is the fourth map in the Nazi Zombies game mode, to be featured in Call of Duty: World at War. It is set in an underground secret Nazi facility in Germany, and features teleportation and Pack-a-Punch machines, which can upgrade your weapons. It was released in Map Pack 3, along with three multiplayer maps. The Map Pack was released on August 6th. altered by the Pack-a-Punch machine.]] The Map Rooms Starting Room Der Riese is set in a secret Nazi Factory in Germany. It has several rooms in it. The starting room is just outside the factory itself. There are four barricades against the Zombies. Two at either side of each over, one to the side of the power generator, and one down a doorway. There is also a teleporter in the starting room. The Pack-A-Punch machine is also behind the Teleporter. There are two doors that leave the starting room. Factory Room After opening either one of the doors (they both reveal the same area), there is a barricade in a room containing a Double-Barreled Shotgun, and a door is in the same room. There is a railing above in which the Zombies can jump down from. There is also two brick walls in which Zombies can break through. There is a barricade to the left side and a door leading to a different room. Teleporter 1 Room After opening the door with the Double-Barreled Shotgun, the player will enter Teleporter Room 1. There is a teleporter in the room and a couple of windows and barricades in which Zombies can access. There is also a weapon in the room. First Room After opening the door near the M1 Carbine, the player is lead into a room in which the same wall barricade is placed. There is a railing separating the player from another door. The Player can simply go around there and enter Teleporter Room 2. There is a barricade of boxes up the stairs which will lead to the Mystery Box Starting Room. Teleporter Room 2 After opening the door on the other side of the railing (the First Room), the player will enter a room containing yet another Teleporter. It also contains a barricade in which zombies can access. If the player goes up stairs, there is a balcony-type wall in which they can shoot down at the Zombies entering the First Room. In that Balcony-type room, there is also a barricade. A mystery box spawn point is also in this room. Mystery Box Spawning Room After opening the barricade of boxes in the First Room, it leads to a balcony and a section just outside the Factory. Jugger-Nog is placed to the left of the boxes. The Power is also in this room. If the player jumps off the roof, and the Mystery Box will be there, along with two more barricades and two doors leading to the Factory Room. There is a door which leads to Teleporter Room 3. There is also a bridge that leads to a couple more rooms, where the Double Tap Root Beer is held. Teleporter Room 3 After opening the door in the Mystery Box spawning room, it leads to a building in the factory. The Bowie Knife is placed outside the building near the entrance. Inside the building, the final Teleporter lies. There is also a set of stairs were a barricade is blocking Nazi Zombies approaching from a cave. There is a set of stairs and a spawning point for the Mystery Box. There is a balcony outside and is used to fire down on Zombies approaching the building. There is also a barricade behind the balcony. Electricity This is the third map using electricity, but the second which requires it to be switched on. It is necessary to switch on the electricity so that the teleporters can be linked and used. They are also necessary for opening certain doors, lowering the bridge, and for powering the Perk-a-Cola machines. Teleporters To link the teleporters, you need to approach the teleporter and hold the action button. Once you do this a timer will appear for 30 seconds. Within this time you must return to the original room (spawn room) and link it to the mainframe. Only by linking all three teleporters to the mainframe can the pack-a-punch machine be used. Everytime a teleporter is linked, the door opens a little more. It costs 1500 to teleport. Hellhounds Hellhounds walk about the map, limping until they spot players, at which point they ignite and attack. The monkey bomb does not work on Hellhounds. In the later rounds, Hellhounds will spawn with the zombies, at the same time. Pickups All the original pick-ups appear in this map, along with a new one. The Hammer pick-up (referred to as "carpenter") rebuilds all windows in the map with boards. The teleporters also sometimes drop pick-ups. Achievements/Trophies *Elevate Your Senses - Activate the Fly Trap. *Locksmith - Open all the doors in the map. *40 Knives - Kill 40 zombies using the Bowie knife (is bought off the wall for 3000 and replaces the player's knife) *Der Electrician - Link all teleport pads before Round 7. *Frequent Flyer - Use the teleporter 8 times. *Wacker Packer - Upgrade any weapon using the Pack-a-Punch machine. *The Might of the Monkey - Use the Monkey Bomb. *Perkaholics Anonymous - Survive until Round 20 without buying a single perk. *Acquire Waffe Weapons - Obtain the Ray Gun, Wunderwaffe DG-2 and the Monkey Bomb at the same time in a game. *Pack Addict - Upgrade 5 weapons at the Pack-a-Punch Machine . Easter Eggs *To find the musical Easter egg you need to press use on the 3 green glowing jars that appear to have spines in them. 2 of the jars are (when facing away from the pack a punch machine) in the room to the left through the first door, and the third and final one is in the room to the right through the door and up the stairs that have the debris blocking them. *Near teleporter B, if you go onto the balcony, in the destroyed building across the street you can see the legs of a hanging person(similar to hanging people on previous two maps). If shot, feathers seem to come out. *There is a readable message inside an Air Conditioning unit on the lower side of the bridge that lowers with the power. It is viewable by looking through a crack in the unit with a PTRS's scope. It reads: "In the event of any critical failure, you are instructed to take your cyanide tablet that's included in your field operations kit. In the event that you have misplaced yours, there are several methods that will accomplish the same task. For example, ____ ____(illegible, two words.) *In addition to this message, there are several messages written on the walls that you can clearly see. * In the alleyway on the right (facing away from the pack a punch machine) there is a distinct shadow of an upright teddy bear on the wall. *In the room with the teleporter behind the power switch, there is a radio that contains a conversation held between a doctor testing his patients. *In the Starting Area, there is another radio hidden in the nook by the barricade that goes underground. Hold the use button and walk around, it's like a green walkie-talkie. Features *The Monkey bomb is a new weapon in Der Riese. It is seen in the trailer as the monkey toy with dynamite attached to it, seen at the beginning and end of the trailer. It is used by pressing the secondary grenade button. When placed, the zombies will crowd around it until it explodes. *Perk machines and electric defenses return to this map. *There will be new Pack-a-punch machines, which can upgrade your weapons. When upgraded, the weapons have what seem to be engravings on it, and are upgraded to make them more effective. *The Bowie Knife is another new weapon. When bought, it takes the place of the normal knife. It is a one-hit-kill weapon up to approximately Round 17 and costs 3000 points off the wall. *Teleporters have been added too. In order to activate them, you must go to one teleporter, activate it, then quickly link it to the mainframe. You have a stopwatch at the top left corner of the screen that indicates how much time you have left to link it to the mainframe. If you succeed, you can teleport only on the ones that you have activated. *As seen in the video, this map uses some elements from Nightfire. *The FG-42 is a weapon that can now be bought off the wall for 1500 points. *To use the perk machines, the power must once again be re-activated, like in Verruckt. *Turning on the power also has the side effect of closing the bridge and opening two doors these both link the left and right areas. *On the pause screen, a map of the level will appear (unlike the previous maps). *Zombies can now climb certain ledges and fences. Radio Messages Main Article: Der Riese/Radio Messages Trivia *Waffenfabrik der Riese, the words seen on the wall at the beginning of the trailer, are German for "Weapon Factory The Giant." *In reality, a factory named Der Riese is believed to be where the original "Die Glocke" was made . *Richtofen, Dempsey, Takeo and Nikolai are confirmed to be the playable characters (How they survive is somewhat revealed from the trailer. At the beginning you hear Tank asking if everyone's okay, and Nikolai complaining that he feels like he needs to throw up. Afterward, Richtofen tells Nikolai it is a side effect. It could be assumed that they were somehow teleported to the factory.) *Every fully upgraded weapon seems to have a red flash when fired. *When a player uses a teleporter, the sign "You must ascend from darkness" appears, which was a phrase written on a wall in Nacht der Untoten. *The trailer is more grim than the previous two, clearly showing Tank and Nikolai dying, and ending with Takeo and Richtofen being swarmed. However this was probably done for dramatic effect, to show that splitting up is a bad idea or to show that the vast size of the map causes separation and probably is not the end for the four. *The trailer shows that the zombies will have more gritty details on them. *There is a solar eclipse occurring in the map. *Crawlers now jump and grab planks of wood to break down barricades. *The man in the first image released bears a slight resemblance with the man in the cover art of the game. *When gained on this map, the Ray Gun seems to have electricity flowing through the front area of the gun (possibly as a sign that this weapon and the Wunderwaffe are powered in the same manner). *The phrase said by the Monkey Bomb ("Get ready for a surprise!") is a reference to the 1990 Arnold Schwarzenegger film Total Recall in which a bomb disguised as a fake head says the exact same line before detonating. *This is the largest multiplayer Zombie map by far (around 2-3x the size of Shi No Numa and over 5x the size of Nacht Der Untoten). *At the start of the game, it is possible to hear a voice similar to the voice reciting the coordinates in the radio message in Shi No Numa say "Warning power levels critical..." getting deeper and more garbled up as it goes on. *It is suggested that Richtofen had previously worked in the factory, and may have even helped create the teleporters (see quotes). This would make sense as he also created the Wunderwaffe, which was created in the same factory. *This is the only map where you can use the Holy pistol with out cheats, or using the mystery box 1000 times. To get it upgrade the M1911 in the Pack-A-punch machine. Quotes Main Article: Der Riese/quotes Glitches *In single-player, a strange, but minor glitch causes Dempsey to answer his own quote at the start of every match (for example, Dempsey will say "We need to turn the power back on" and then "Oorah" very quietly at the start of the match). This doesn't seem to happen in multiplayer. *Occasionally during a Co-Op game if a player leaves the game the characters quotes will become mixed up with the players that left such as Takeo saying "Someone is not sharing their ammo..." if Nikolai was to leave and he ran out of ammo after Video e4R1cSBg6D4 References Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels * Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Zombie Utilities